I'm a Person
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: An interim story. The events between "I'm a Monster" and its planned sequel. With Raven and Garfield's departure from the team, old friends turn up to take up the slack, and things change. EDIT: on hiatus barring further inspiration. The true sequel to "I'm a Monster", called "I'm a Hero", will be going up sometime soon.
1. Filling the Gaps

1. Filling the Gaps

After attending Garfield and Raven's wedding, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg returned to Titan Tower. It wasn't long before they realized something pretty significant. They were understrength. After looking at this for some time (about five minutes), Robin resolved this issue with his usual alacrity. He had the Tower computer scan through any Titan transfer requests to select two people to fill the empty roster slots. Everyone was somewhat surprised when Jinx and Wildebeast showed up to fill the empty slots on the team.

"Jinx! Wildebeast! Good to see you both." Robin glanced at Jinx for a bit. "I'd have thought Kid Flash would have been reassigned with you."

Jinx glared at Robin for a bit. "Let's just say it's best if we're not in the same tower just now."

Now, usually Robin would have pried, wanting answers. However, the Truth Garfield had spoken to him some months back had left him changed, so, rather than demanding answers, he thought about what was said. From her reaction to his question, he determined that the issue was personal rather than professional, so he decided to keep out of it. "Okay. Cyborg will show you to your room. WIldebeast, come with me."

Jinx followed Cyborg through the Tower, and he led her to a room that was an almost exact duplicate of her room back at Hive Academy...before the place got blown up, anyway. "Wha...how?"

Cyborg smiled. "When I heard you were coming, I wanted you to feel at home. I remembered what your room looked like at the academy, the one time you let me in to help you study."

Jinx smiled. "Thanks, tin man." She went through the room, checking everything over. It was accurate down to the last detail. "You know, if it were anyone else, this level of accurate detail reccolection would be creepy, but from you, I know it's just exact recall from your cybernetics, isn't it?"

Cyborg nodded. "My cybernetics recorded everything exactly. I'm very good at judging dimensions and construction at a glance."

Jinx glanced towards him, a slight frown on her face. "I suppose that means you can probably guess my measurements, right?"

"Uh-er-I-uh-" Cyborg was obviously flustered. He had not been expecting that question.

Jinx laughed. "Easy, tin man. We can't help what we're made of." She glanced at herself in the mirror, sighed, and sat down on the bed.

Cyborg sat next to the bed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" she asked, trying to dodge the question.

"ABout why you broke up with Kid Flash. He cheated on you, didn't he?"

Jinx stared at him in shock. "How did you-"

Cyborg sighed. "Robin may be the detective, but I know people. Your need to be in a seperate tower from the guy is what told me you broke up. You're sad, but also angry, which means it was something he did. And I know how he behaves."

Jinx stared at Cyborg for a while, then looked at the ground and sighed. "I guess it will be good to talk to someone about this." She gathered her thoughts. "We...we'd been taking it kinda slow, or at least, as slow as Kid Flash can take anything. We'd been dating only for a couple of months, and we'd really only exchanged the occasional kiss. Occasionally, he'd push to advance the relationship, but never too hard. I thought it was perfect...until I found out he'd been sleeping with seven other girls behind my back!"

Cyborg's human eye popped. "Say WHAT!"

Jinx nodded, her anger building. "His so-called perfect patience was because he was leading along seven other girls at the same time, and they were putting out! I...I couldn't even look at him when I found out. I put in the transfer request as soon as I did...to keep myself from tearing him to pieces."

Cyborg, who had been on the verge of hunting Kid Flash down to do just that, calmed down. He put his arm around Jinx. "I'm sorry it didn't work out Jinx. I'd hoped...you'd find happiness. You certainly deserve it."

Sighing, she leaned into his embrace...then sat back up. "You're not putting the moves on me, are you?"

"What? Jinx, how could you think that!" Cyborg was the picture of offended shock. "You've just been through a terrible break up, and need a friend to help you through it. I promise, I am not going to put the moves on you!"

Jinx leaned back into the hug, her sigh of relief tinged with regret.

"...till next month," Cyborg finished impishly.

"Oh, you!" Jinx shouted, pushing him away and laughing. They shared a good laugh. "...thanks tin man. I needed that."

"Whatever you need, Jinx, I'm here for you."

Jinx smiled. "Thanks." She yawned. "But right now, I need a nap. Jet lag."

"Alright." Cyborg stood up and walked out of the room. He stopped at the door. "Welcome home, Jinx. Sleep well." He shut off the light, and closed the door.

Jinx curled up in the bed, sighing happily. Things felt right now. 


	2. Letting Things Happen

2. Letting Things Happen

Jinx had been at the Tower for a few months. A couple of weeks in, she had asked Cyborg to take her someplace fun, to get her mind off things. They had hit off tremendously. They had been dating since, taking it slow.

Crime had been at an all time low, leaving plenty of time for the Titans to explore relationships. Robin and Starfire had gone on several outings together, as had Jinx and Cyborg. WIldebeast had taken to visiting local orphanages to tend to the orphans, and occasionally attending kindergarten classes.

One day, Jinx was sitting up on the roof, watching the sunset, lost in thought. She suddenly spoke. "Hey, tin man."

Cyborg smiled, walking up behind her. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You clank when you walk."

Cyborg chuckled. "Forgot about that." He grinned at her. "What's up?"

Jinx thought for a while. "Cyborg, why am I making all the first moves here?"

"Huh?"

"I'm the one who asked you to take me out the first time. I'm the one who made the first move for a kiss. You haven't pushed for ANYTHING in this relationship. Why?" She braced herself for any of the possible answers she expected.

Cyborg looked at her. "Because I'm patient."

She blinked. "Huh?"

He smiled at her. "Jinx...you'd just come out of a bad relationship when you got here. It wouldn't have been the act of a friend to push you into anything you weren't ready for. I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for what we've got here to work. I mean..." He seemed lost in memory. "...that day at Hive, when you gave me the communicator and said I was one of you...I looked into your eyes. I didn't realize it at the time...but I fell in love with you right then. I can wait as long as it takes for what we have to come out right. I'm nothing if not patient, and I've got nothing but time." He smiled as he stared at the sunset.

Jinx stared at him, shocked. Did he realize what he'd just said? From the way he was staring off into the distance, obviously not. Well, she wanted him to take the lead in something in the relationship...and he just did a big one.

Later that day, Cyborg came back to his room...to find Jinx redecorating. "Umm...Jinx? What are you doing?"

"Moving in with you," she answered simply.

"Oh, okay." He nodded, then it sunk in. "Say what?"

"Of course, the recharging table has to stay where it is, and-"

"Jinx, why are you moving in with me?"

"Because it's easier than moving your tech into my room," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not what I meant..." Cyborg mumbled, seriously confused.

Jinx, meanwhile, was going around rearranging things. "Hmm...I'm thinking sky blue curtains with sunset pink tassles, that sound good to you, Cyborg?"

"Yes, dear," he said, his mind finally isolating exactly what events led to this moment. Was this her way of answering?

"Your room's actually pretty well appointed for me to move in. Once we get a bed in here, there's already a closet. Why do you have a closet when you don't wear clothes?"

"Force of construction habit."

"And a shower! Speaking of which, I could really use one." Jinx stepped into the bath room, closing the door behind her.

"Wait Jinx! That shower's designed to clean my chasis! You need to be careful about-"

"What the?" Jinx asked from inside. "What's this? No knob, just a bunch of buttons?"

"Careful, Jinx!" Cyborg shouted. "Don't push the-"

"Yeow!" There was the sound of high pressure water, and several other sounds as several more buttons were pressed, triggering other sequences. "How do you stop this thing?"

"It runs on automatic!" Cyborg shouted. "One cycle runs until it completes or you push another button. Hang on, I'll try to find the emergency shut off!"

There was silence from inside the bath room. "Jinx?"

"Oooohhh!3"

Cyborg's eyebrow shot up. The shower shut off. Jinx stepped out, wrapped in a towel, looking very clean.

"Like that button..." she mumbled, fainting into Cyborg's arms. 


	3. Impossible, Miraculous, Magical

3. Impossible, Miraculous, Magical

Jinx and Star sat in Starfire's room, enjoying 'the talk of girls'. It had been a few months since Jinx had moved in with Cyborg, and Starfire had declared that they needed to have a girl-only sleepover. Jinx agreed whole heartedly, as she had never been invited to one before, and was as eager to experience it as Starfire. Since neither of them knew what was supposed to happen at such events, Starfire had borrowed an 'instructional' tape from Cyborg's private library. After watching it in Starfire's room, however...they were both pretty sure it was inaccurate.

"Tell me, friend Jinx...what those girls were doing...it looked most uncomfortable?" Starfire said when both their blushing had died down enough to speak.

"Umm...well, for certain types of friends, it's supposed to be pleasurable, as I understand it." Jinx was quite uncomfortable. She knew Cyborg had a collection, as it were. All guys did, as far as she knew. She didn't like the idea that Star had gotten access to it.

"Are...we that type of friend?" Starfire asked, both interested and worried.

"Well, Starfire, do you find me attractive?"

"Well, I know that Cyborg certainly-"

"No, I mean are you attracted to me?"

"Oh! No, most definately not...not that you aren't bad looking, I just-"

"You don't swing that way, as the saying goes." Seeing Starfire's confusion, she amended, "You don't look at girls that way. The only one you're attracted to that way is Robin, right?"

"Oh, yes!" Starfire blinked. "Although our behaviors have not been as...imaginative as those displayed in the video, I do find them most pleasurable."

"Wait wait wait...you and Robin have been getting it on? Doing the nasty? The horizontal tango?" At Star's continued confusion, "Having sex? Making love?"

"The last one, yes." Starfire was blushing now. "Perhaps this is something that should not be discussed?"

"Are you kidding? This is girl talk gold! Go on, spill the details!"

"Well..." Starfire gave Jinx a mischevious glance. "Some of them are quite...extreme, I believe the word is. I would want to be sure that I will not leave you too traumatized or shocked. Just how...experienced are you in these matters?"

Jinx looked straight at her. "You're not fooling anyone, Starfire. YOu wanna know how far I've gone with Cyborg, since we share a room."

"It is only fair. Robin and I do not share the room, and you know how far we have gone."

"Well...okay, yeah, I see your point. And yes, we have gone all the way."

"All of what way? I am confused."

Jinx sighed. "Remind me to get you a dictionary of Earth slang some time soon. I mean that we have been making love as well...quite frequently, actually, since our first time a couple weeks ago."

Starfire giggled. "My first time with Robin was a couple of weeks ago as well. Perhaps it was the same night?"

Jinx grinned wickedly. "Maybe. So come on, spill. I asked first, so you go first."

"Well...alright."

The two friends spent a good portion of the night talking about the things their boyfriend's did to make them feel good. After that - and a pillow fight, just so they could say they did - they fell into an exhausted slumber, curled up next to each other.

Early the next morning, Jinx rushed into the bathroom. "Move over," she mumbled to Star, retching into the toilet. They took turns at that for some time before staggering out to the main room.

"Friend Cyborg," Starfire said. "I believe you need to give Jinx and I the checking up. I believe we have captured the insect."

By now, Cyborg was used to Star's butchered coloquiallisms and just smiled. "Okay let's get to the med lab."

At the med lab, Cyborg ran the tests - with Robin hovering over Starfire - and came up with the results. He grinned wickedly at Starfire's results, but looked with shock at Jinx' results.

"I have the results," he said, his voice down a little. "Neither of you is sick. You're both pregnant."

Starfire squeeled in joy, hugging Robin. "Oh, Robin! We are having the bumgorf!" Robin looked ready to faint.

Jinx didn't look much better. "That's impossible!" she shouted at last.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked, confused.

"My ovaries don't work! It's a birth defect." She looked away, sadness in her eyes. "It's...what Blood used to get me to follow him so easily. He convinced me he could fix it..."

Cyborg ran through several rapid trains of thought, and finally came across one with a happy conclusion. "I think you both should try and get in contact with Raven. She'll certainly be happy to hear about this...and probably be able to explain to you how you got pregnant, Jinx, when neither of us produces reproductive cells."

Jinx stared at Cyborg. She knew how his mind worked. She knew the inescapable conclusion he must have come to when he first saw the results. All things considered, she couldn't blame him for it, and understood his relief at learning that this had to be magical. She smiled. "We'll do that, tin man."

Later, in Raven's old room, Jinx was searching through the stuff. Starfire was nervous. "Raven does not like people in her room..."

"Well, I don't know any spells for people finding or long distance communication. THe only way I know of to contact someone through magic is through something magically connected to them. Yes!" she said, pulling out Raven's magic mirror. "Like this!"

"Won't friend Raven be upset with us?"

"Not once she hears our news. Now, we'll need to use ehr chant to make this work."

They sat down together and chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos...Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

In Upper Lamumba, Raven suddenly felt a gentle tug at her mind, and let her shadow - and her awareness - follow it back to the Tower.

Back in the Tower, Starfire and Jinx were shocked as Raven's shadow took shape over the mirror, full sized. She glanced around. "You are in my room..." she glanced down, "...and using my mirror, without my permission. Starfire, Jinx, this better be big."

"We are pregnant!" Star shouted with glee.

Raven's eyes widened. "Really? You guys, too?" She rested her hand on her abdomen, where her shadow showed the slight swelling.

"Friend Raven, this is wonderful news! Why did you not contact us?" Starfire attempted to hug Raven...and phased right through the image.

"I'm not really here, Star. And Gar and I have been kinda busy setting up our homestead. Even with magic, it's not easy setting up a vegetable garden and house from scratch, especially one that can stand up to the kind of weather we sometimes get."

Jinx spoke up. "Raven...how could I get pregnant?"

Raven smirked. "The usual way, I'd imagine."

"No, I mean...My ovaries don't produce eggs, and Cyborg can't make sperm since he became cybernetic, so how-"

"Magic."

Jinx blinked at Raven. "I actually know how magic works. THat's not a catch all for me."

"When two people engage in the act of making love, it's more than a physical act. It also has mystical implications, as their life forces intermingle. For those without magic, this is of no significance beyond the romantic. But for mages..." She smiled. "In your case, your magic alters probability based on your desires?" Jinx nodded. "When you and Cyborg made love, you wanted to be able to have a baby - his baby - so badly, that your magic made it happen. There is no telling what the child will be like genetically, but mystically the child growing in your womb is a litteral blending of your two life forces."

Jinx' eyes went wide. "You mean...this happened because I wanted it to happen?"

Raven nodded. "Also because Cyborg wanted it to happen, probably. Congrtulatiuons to both of you. Where are you going to hold the weddings?"

Jinx and Starfire looked at each other. "Umm..."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You hadn't even thought about it yet, had you?" She sighed. "Well, give me a call when you do, okay? I gotta go. Garfield just got here with the Ibix."

Starfire's eyes went wide. "Beast Boy killed an ibix for you? He must truely love you beyond imagining."

Raven smiled sadly. "He didn't kill it...he drove it here live." The shadow vanished.

Starfire and Jinx looked at each other, then shuddered. "While Raven is my dear friend, her new carniverous needs will take a great deal of getting used to."

"Agreed," Jinx said. "Come on, we've got weddings to arrange."

They went to go confront certain important issues with their respective beaus. 


	4. Memories of the Future

4. Memories of the Future

Jinx sat back in her bed, idly lost in thought. It had been two months since the discovery of her and Star's simultaneous pregnancies. Within a couple of weeks, things had been arranged and they'd held the weddings - in Upper Lamumba, in Garfield's tribe's village, so that he and Raven could attend. Raven was Starfire's maid of honor, and Bumblebee stood with Jinx. Garfield wound up pulling double duty, being best man for

They would have held the wedding even sooner, but they had to wait until Galfore could arrange things to be there, since he had the farthest to travel. Batman was also invited. Unfortunately, Jinx and Cyborg didn't have any family of their own to invite...

Surprisingly enough, though, a few old friends wound up crashing the party, just to offer congratulations and wish her well. Mammoth, Gizmo, and Seemore showed up through one of Kid Wykkid's portals, and they all had presents! Jinx was so happy to see them, even if they were on opposite sides now. Mammoth put it best and simplest, she thought: "We may be enemies now, but we were friends first. 'Sides, chrome dome was a good friend as Stone, and he's good for you."

She couldn't help but laugh at Mammoth's simple yet accurate representation of things. At Cyborg's insistence, the four were given temporary immunity from hero persecution - comeplete with free getaway this once - provided they were on their best behavior. Gizmo almost broke that when he gave them his congratulations. To Cyborg he had said, "You'd better treat her right, circuit brain, or I'll turn you into a video player showing nothing but Teletubbies!"

Garfield had diffused the situation by laughing uproariously, saying that it was "a good, original threat," and they went on with the party. Gizmo and the other Hive Five members were quite shocked to find out Jinx was pregnant. They had known about her birth defect. Mammoth spoke before Jinx could.

"Anyone ever hurts the kid, they'll answer to me!"

Apparently, friendship was more important than alignment.

Back in the present, Jinx gazed around the room. Cyborg had made a few changes since they got back. Carpets, curtains, the whole works. The room now looked like a room, rather than a lab, and he had fixed the shower to be normally functioning in adition to his cleansing cycles...although Jinx still occasionally made use of that one button when everyone else was out crime fighting. She and Starfire were put on 'maternity leave'. Surprisingly enough, Mammoth and Seemore had shown up to take up the slack. She still laughed to herself, remembering the look on Robin's face when they showed up. Of course, Robin went by Nightwing, now. Not that that ever stopped Kitten from calling him 'Robby-poo' whenever she showed up. She wasn't fixated on him the way she was when she had been trying to date him, but it still made him wince when she did it.

The dor slid open, and Cyborg walked in, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl. "Here you go, love," he said, balancing it ove her lap carefully. "Just what you ordered."

Jinx dug in heartily. She had started having the wierd food cravings she had heard came with every pregnancy. Cyborg had been a dream about it, as a rapid recharge could have him fully awake in moments, and with the strange diets of some of the Titans, he rarey had to leave the Tower to satisfy her late night cravings...with rare exceptions, which he had some problems with.

"I can't believe any kid of mine would make you crave tofu stew," Cyborg grumbled. "Garfield would never let me hear the end of it if he found out."

Jinx nearly chocked on her stew as she pictured that interchange. Putting down her spoon, she managed to get the laugh out. Smiling, she pulled Cyborg into a tight hug, lanting a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled foolishly. Despite everything, she still had him wrapped tightly around her little finger, and could shut his brain down completely with the slightest show of affection.

After she finished her stew, she lanced down at herself as Cyborg took the tray away. She knew her body would go through changes due to the pregnancy, but...

"Cyborg, do you think my boobs are getting bigger?" she asked, turning to give him the profile, pulling her night shirt tight across them.

There was a clatter as Cyborg fell over backwards with a nosebleed, dropping the tray.

Jinx stared. "Oops," she said innocently, and laughed wickedly 


	5. Being Normal

5. Being Normal

"Maggie! Come back here!"

Giggling, two year old Margaret Stone toddled away from her mother, her pink hair flying behind her. "Catch me if ya can!"

Putting on a burst of speed, Jinx caught up to her energetic daughter. "And just where did you think you were going, Maggie?"

Maggie - as everyone called her - looked up at her mom. "To Daddy's lab."

"Why?"

"To see something blow up!"

Jinx looked down at her daughter. "What makes you think something's going to blow up?"

"Cause...it's Daddy's lab?"

Jinx was thoughtful for a time. "Now come on, just because your Dad likes to tinker, doesn't mean something's going to-"

Wha-BOOM!

"...never mind."

From the source of the explosion, a voice called, "It's okay! Nothing bad happened! Everything's just fine!"

Jinx walked calmly over to the door, knocking. "WHat happened this time, tin man?"

"...wrong chemical mix in the combustion chamber..."

Jinx sighed. "Cyborg, why do you do things like this?"

The door slid open, and Cyborg stepped out, smiling down at his wife and daughter. "Because it's fun!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Heaven save me from heroes with delusions of invincibility." She blinked. "Speaking of..." She reached out a hand and snagged little Mary Anders Grayson - also called Nightfire - out of the air right before she flew into the multicolored smoke pouring out of the lab. "Careful there, tiger."

Two year old Mary giggled. Jinx looked at the two little girls. Maggie had inherited her father's chocolate skin, and her pink eyes had blue flecks in them; when she got intensely emotional, little blue bolts of something arced between the specks, giving her eyes a very spooky appearance. All in all, she was a precious little angel, and that wasn't just motherly love speaking.

Mary's mix of genetics had resulted in her skin taking on the appearance of a continuous healthy tan, and she had her mother's green eyes. She had her father's midnight black hair, though, but was definately her mother's daughter in behavior.

Starfire flew over to Jinx, once again squealing over her 'precious little bumgorf.' "Friend Jinx, Husband Nightwing wishes you to take this deposit to the bank, and to take the girls with you."

"What? Why me?" Not that Jinx disliked spending time with the girls, but she wasn't sure she liked being ordered to.

"Husband Nightwing feels the girls will benefit from something approaching normal in their lives. After all, just because they have powers does not mean they should feel they are constrained to grow up to be super heroes."

"That makes sense," Jinx admitted. "But that doesn't explain-" She paused, going over the adult compliment of the Tower's denizens.

Nightwing, aka Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the multi-billionare. So he's either a super hero or a celebrity at all times. Hardly normal.

Kor'iander Grayson. Alien princess. Definately not Earth normal, no matter how much she tried to be.

Victor Stone, aka Cyborg. Half metal, and - while wonderful - hardly normal.

Wildebeast was only 6, despite appearances, and the oldest of the Logan kids - Melvin - was only nine.

And that left her.

"Wow," she said to herself. "So I'M the normal one. I don't know whether to be depressed or flattered." She smiled down at the kids. "Come on, we're heading to the bank, so let's get dressed in our civies. Remember, that means no powers!"

"I don't even know what mine ARE yet," Maggie mumbled, but toddled off happily to her room.

Jinx went after her, just in case she needed help.

About an hour later, Jinx was in line at the bank, wearing a brown hoodie that hid her from prying eyes pretty well. SInce kids never liked standing in one place for long, she had given permission for them to play over by the chair's near the window on two conditions: Stay in sight, and No Powers No Matter What.

She would regret that second one in a bit.

The doors suddenly burst open, and several men in ski masks with guns bisted in. "Everyone on the floor!" the one in the lead shouted.

Jinx motioned to the girls to do as they were told, getting on the ground herself. These were ordinary criminals, and there were too many civilians present for her to risk using her powers...and heaven help them if the kids tried something.

Then the police showed up, and it looked like things would be resolved with a minimum of fuss...until one of the gunmen decided to turn it into a hostage situation.

Grabbing Maggie, the man put the gun to her head. "Everyone back off or the kid gets it!"

Jinx had had enough. She stood up.

"Back on the floor!" one of the gunmen shouted, gesturing with his gun. Jinx pointed at it and the gun fell apart in a flash of pink light.

She glowered at the man holding Maggie, her eyes glowing from the shadow under her hood. "Get your filthy, money grubbing, goat buggering hands off my daughter, you-" here she began to draw from her rather large language knowledge, utilizing curse words that no one was quite sure of the meaning of, but seemed to conjure images of rather gruesome fates as she stated - in rather excessive detail - exactly what she would do to the gunman if he harmed a hair on Maggie's head. As she spoke, her voice rose in pitch, and pink light fell from her hands to pool at her sides. As she reached the climax of her rant, the pools erupted upward, and pink magic constructs in the shape of dragons arose from the ground, snarling in fury, lunging towards the gunmen and snapping insubstantial teeth with an audible click. Only part of the dragons were visible, and what you could see made you very glad you couldn't see more.

By the time the Titans arrived on the scene, Jinx was holding Maggie and Mary in her lap, and the gunmen were being carted off, gibbering in terror.

Cyborg rushed up to Jinx. "Jinx! Are you okay? Are the kids okay?"

Jinx smiled. "Everything's fine now."

Maggie spoke up. "The bad man grabbed me, and Mommy lost her temper. She made the guns come apart, used lots of bad words, and made dragons! The bad man pissed himself!" She giggled, then looked up at Cyborg. "What does goat buggering mean?"

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh. "I want a copy of the security vid! This I gotta see!"

"Cyborg!" Jinx said, embarrassed.

Nightwing shook his head. "So much for normal, huh?"

"I don't know," Jinx said happily. "It's pretty normal for us, at any rate."


End file.
